masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Incendiary Ammo
Incendiary Ammo is a power available in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. When activated, the user's weapon causes fire damage to enemies, burning through armor and setting them on fire. This stops health regeneration, and can cause unprotected organic enemies to panic. Synthetic enemies are resistant to fire damage. The anti-regeneration quality is quite helpful against charging krogan and vorcha. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Fire Damage': 20.00% of weapon damage over 3.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Fire Damage': 30.00% of weapon damage over 3.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Fire Damage': 40.00% of weapon damage over 3.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Inferno Ammo *An explosive charge spreads the ammunition's payload on impact, potentially igniting the target and all nearby enemies. **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Fire Damage': 60.00% of weapon damage over 3.00 seconds **'Blast Radius': 3.00 meters Squad Incendiary Ammo *Each member of your squad gains the effect of your incendiaries, allowing you to spread pain and panic in a very literal crossfire. **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Fire Damage': 40.00% of weapon damage over 3.00 seconds Player Notes *Damage dealt against armor is inflicted instantly rather than over time. *The explosive effect of Inferno Ammo can only be triggered when hitting health. Heavy Pistols, Sniper Rifles and fast firing SMGs/Assault Rifles work best for triggering the explosive effect. *The explosive effect of Inferno Ammo may panic secondary enemies through armor/barriers/shields (this only works for the explosive effect - normally, protected enemies won't panic). If these secondary enemies are armored, the damage is not instant but done over the burn time. No damage is done, if the secondary targets have barriers/shields (but they will perform the burn/fire-dance animation, if they panic). *If you focus on killing opponents quickly, Incendiary Ammo is generally inferior to Armor Piercing or Warp Ammo. Availability *Soldier *Vanguard *Jacob Taylor *Grunt Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Incendiary Ammo Shoot and your enemies will burst into flames. More weapon damage. Weakens Armor. Chance to make an enemy panic *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' +10.50% *'Armor Damage Bonus:' +10.50% Rank 2: Panic Improves the odds of panicking an enemy by 15% Rank 3: Damage Increases health and armor damage bonuses by 4% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' +14.50% *'Armor Damage Bonus:' +14.50% Rank 4: Damage/Squad Bonus Damage Increases health and armor damage bonuses by 6% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' +20.50% *'Armor Damage Bonus:' +20.50% Squad Bonus Squadmates gain Incendiary Ammo bonus at 50% effectiveness Rank 5: Ammo Capacity/Headshots Ammo Capacity Increases ammo capacity by 30%. Headshots Increases headshot damage by 25% Rank 6: Damage/Explosive Burst Damage Increases health and armor damage bonuses by 10% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' +30.50% *'Armor Damage Bonus:' +30.50% Explosive Burst Ignites enemies with an intermittent explosion that covers 2.50 meters for 105.00 damage Player Notes *The ammunition capacity boost, if chosen, only applies on the active ammo power. Switching the active ammo power to one that does not have the ammo capacity evolution will lose the extra ammunition. *Notes on Explosive Burst: **EB has a ~50% chance to trigger from any shot, regardless of the weapon's rate of fire. Automatic weapons get the most benefit from it. **Explosion damage is much higher than individual shot damage of most automatic weapons. For those weapons, EB can increase damage rate against unprotected enemies by several hundred percent. **Each shotgun pellet has an individual chance to trigger EB. Most shotguns shoot 8 pellets, for up to 8 possible simultaneous explosions. On average, every fully connected shotgun blast results in 4 explosions. On a similar basis, a fully charged shot from an Arc Pistol can result in 3 simultaneous explosions. However, the Hurricane can only trigger one explosion per 2 shots spent. As a side note, the shotgun-styled pistol Talon shoots 6 projectiles. **EB doesn't harm enemies who are protected by shields or barriers. However, the explosions occur regardless of your target's defenses. When you shoot a shielded enemy, the resulting explosions will harm the surrounding non-shielded enemies. **Unlike other ammo powers, independent nature of EB's damage allows weapons with low damage per individual shot (e.g. the Locust or the Geth Pulse Rifle) to be effective against armor. **EB's damage is increased by character's passive training that improves power damage, and by Soldier's talent that improves ammo power damage. However, EB is unaffected by armor pieces, effects of other powers, and Shadow Broker research. It's also unaffected by talents or effects which improve weapon damage. **EB is triggered by shots which penetrate cover due to a weapon's piercing mod. This combination provides an easy way to deal with Guardians, and is more effective for shooting unprotected enemies through cover than simply using Armor-Piercing Ammo. **EB deals instant damage and doesn't always set enemies on fire. Its effect is separate from Incendiary Ammo's "burn and panic" effect (which can be used to set up tech explosions). However, the EB's explosion has a chance to ignite and panic surrounding enemies. **Squad version of EB provided by James Vega seems to have 50% reduced damage for the player. **EB is not triggered by shots from the Geth Plasma Shotgun, the Falcon Assault Rifle, and the Scorpion. Availability *'Single Player:' Soldier, Vanguard, James Vega Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Powers Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 3